1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical organ type accelerator pedal, and particularly, to a mechanical organ type accelerator pedal to improve an operation feeling and reduce driver's fatigue while achieving stability and economic feasibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an accelerator pedal of a vehicle is a device which regulates an inhalation quantity of fuel-air mixture in a gasoline engine, and regulates an injection quantity of fuel in a diesel engine, to control number of revolution of an engine. The accelerator is classified into a pendant type which is hung on a dashboard and an organ type which is disposed on a floor panel depending on a mounting structure.
Recently, a mechanical accelerator pedal is widely used to control the quantity of combustion by opening/closing a throttle valve in a carburetor through an acceleration cable.
However, a conventional mechanical accelerator pedal gives a driver a rough operation feeling, accordingly, a problem is found in that the rough operation feeling increases driver's fatigue.
In addition, since the opening/closing of the throttle valve cannot be operated with accuracy, unexpected waste of fuel is inevitably generated, thus making worse fuel efficiency as well as stability.